


glistening eyes (shining hearts)

by zephyrrwind



Series: eret one-shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Implied Anxiety, Panic Attacks, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), its very small though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrrwind/pseuds/zephyrrwind
Summary: People see erets eyes for the first time!! Angstttt! - requested by HyperMariaMaytw - small panic attack? its not bad and only one line but its there
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), eret & ranboo
Series: eret one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054067
Comments: 5
Kudos: 248





	glistening eyes (shining hearts)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enbywithnobee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbywithnobee/gifts).



glistening eyes stare back at the group, the owner of such beautiful eyes terrified.

tommy, tubbo, niki, fundy, ranboo

_ why did they have to see them now..? i wanted to wait longer.. _

"eret.." niki starts and eret is filled with fear

_ niki? she hates me. she thinks im weird. they hate me. _ **_they hate me. theyhateme. theyhatemetheyhatemethey-_ **

  
  


"ERET!!" the king startles out of their thoughts by a loud blond,  _ tommy. _

"are you okay eret?" tubbo asks, concerned for the older.

tears stream down their face --  _ to their surprise, considering they haven't cried in years _ \-- they brunette was tired of running, tired of hiding their eyes, feeling welcomed by people even while they have knowledge of who they are, its so amazing.

"why dont we go back to your castle hm? you'll feel more comfortable there right? you should probably get some rest too.." the enderman hybrid spoke up softly, as to not scare the king.

"yeah.." they wipe at their white eyes "that sounds nice" 

the group ends up cuddled up in a pile of blankets strewn around the castle living room,  _ happy _ .

  
  


eret wakes up with their head on ranboo's chest and niki cuddled up to their back. tommy and tubbo are on the other side of ranboo, clinging to eachother.

fundy is curled up at their feet, content with staying near the edge. 

  
  


Eret is content, their mind quite for once. 

This is where they belong. 

**Author's Note:**

> this didnt come out how i wouldve liked, sorry for that :( i was gonna make it more angsty but decided against it
> 
> im gonna try and write faster and upload faste, sorry it took so long for this to get out


End file.
